Ojos malditos
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/No sé a que vino esto.../¿Qué es aquel sentimiento que hace que lo puro se convierta en impuro? Amor. Que palabra más cruel.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**O**jos malditos.

¿Qué es el amor si no un sentimiento que amarga y hasta clava un arma afilada en tu pecho y gimes de dolor verdad, Sasuke?

Puedes ver claramente bajo el hechizo de la ilusión, sales fácilmente airoso de tantos combates que faltarían dedos para contarlos, y también eres inmune a comentarios maliciosos una vez regresaste, pero lamentablemente para ti no eres más que otro hombre en la tierra dejada de Dios, cuerpo que desea a veces compañía, y que a veces se siente solo deseando ardientemente alguien que te comprenda.

Bajo aquel sol que arde fuertemente sales a la calle y recibes una mirada de malicia de un aldeano, das un paso y los murmullos parecen gritos en tus oídos, deseas en esos momentos poder alzar los ojos hasta el cielo y que todo se oscurezca, de un negro imposible de borrar, tus ojos dan un brillo y ellos dan sus pasos hacía atrás, que delicioso es tener poder para espantar a idiotas que no saben el desazón de la soledad. Qué sabrán ellos si son seres iluminados y bendecidos por _su_ Dios, alegres y llenos de tanta dicha que te darían ganas de vomitar, mientras que tú pareces un error en aquel bello cuadro.

Sigues caminando mientras tus pasos te llevan a aquel lugar, ah, que hermoso. Te sientas entre el suelo de madera y tu mirada ónix se clava en el agua, un lago que siempre fue para ti sinónimo de paz, tu mirada se pierde en el azul del lago, a veces los pececillos saltan para dejar entrever sus colores iluminados y chillones, las horas pasan lentamente en el paisaje que vez y vuelves tu mirada al escuchar los pasos de él. Tus ojos se entrecierran con cierta molestia antes de virar la mirada de nuevo en el lago.

Qué tentación más grande es perderse en ese lago sabiendo que nunca lo podrás hacer, ¿verdad? Tú no huyes fácilmente, eres tú quien enfrenta sin replicación a los inconvenientes que te surgen en el camino y también lo recibes con una molestia en el pecho cuando son dolorosas.

Él sonríe. Tú no lo notas. Deseas sumergirte en el lago, dejar de respirar y abrir de nuevo tus ojos debajo del agua, dulce tentación ver otra cosa que caras ajadas por la envidia y rencor, solo ver ojos muertos de los peces como una compañía seria lo ideal.

—Sasuke. —paladea él, parece que llora, pero para ti no es más que un chirrido molesto que te engatusa para verlo y reverlo otra vez, tu cabeza gira y encara la sonrisa bonachona de él, tú gruñes por lo bajo y él se sienta a tu lado.

—¿Qué ves con esos ojos que parecen llorar, Sasuke? —pregunta. —¿Tienes tanto odio y dolor en tu pecho? —tú bajas la mirada al lago. —¿Quieres llorar? —ríe con amargura.

¿Qué es eso que los humanos buscan ardientemente día tras día y cuando lo encuentran parecen seres iluminados por la bondad de Dios, subiéndose en el cielo y nunca sufriendo?

_Amor_.

Que palabra más odiosa.

La oscuridad va llenado el día, se sumerge con un sonido silencioso, los animalillos nocturnos salen de sus escondrijos para celebrarlo.

—Alguna vez…—pregunta él. —¿Podrás perdonar a está aldea que tanto daño te hizo, o solo fingirás que nunca te quitamos lo que más _querías_?

¿Qué es aquel sentimiento que surge en el pecho de un enamorado, de una madre al ver a su hijo, de un padre al ver a su retoño regresar de una misión?

_Amor_.

Que palabra más molesta.

—¿Me odias? —pregunta, tu cara gira para verlo por un largo rato.

¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves? ¿Deseas poner tu mano en tu _katana_ y clavársela en su pecho mientras su boca se estira mostrando por última vez una sonrisa?

_Sí_.

—Yo lo haría. —empieza, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus ojos se elevan al cielo oscuro. —Yo odiaría si alguien me trae al lugar donde más he sufrido, donde me convertí en lo que soy y lo que tengo en el pecho, lo odiaría tanto que me sería imposible no querer matarlo.

¿Qué es aquel sentimiento que hace que una madre haga lo prohibido para ayudar a su hijo y a la vez éste le traicione clavándole un _kunai_ en el pecho?

_Amor_.

Que palabra más cruel.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué ves en este mundo podrido a veces y otras floreciendo con tus ojos?

Te levantas del suelo de madera y un chirrido se escucha, tus piernas se entumecen un poco y frunces las cejas.

—¿Qué ves tú con tus ojos cuando miras a tu mejor amigo viejo y amargado pensando en qué _sería_ si hubiera tomado otro camino, idiota?

Naruto curva los labios.

—No veo nada, porque no quiero verlo, tú y yo somos unos imbéciles, no queremos estos ojos que a veces lloran desesperadamente yéndose al pasado, ¡qué serían sino, unos ojos _malditos_!

Tus ojos ónix relucen.

—Idiota.

_Amor_.

¿Qué si no es aquel sentimiento que hace que lo hermoso que convierta en horroroso y viceversa, que cambia a un ser puro a impuro, que mezcla religiones y sexos?

_Amor_.

Que _sentimiento_ más atroz, lleno de muchos inconvenientes.

N/A. No sé a que vino, sin embargo creo que es porque pienso que una vez que Sasuke vuelva a la villa no todo será como antes, él nunca podrá sacárselo de la cabeza, siempre verá a la villa como algo imperdonable y la odiara tanto que se amargara más. Así es como lo veo, sé que tiene mucho Ooc, pero joder, si no lo hacía no sé como me hubiese salido. En fin, espero que os guste.

P.D. ¿No creéis que aquel sentimiento llamado _amor_ a veces daña más que beneficia?


End file.
